12:16
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Esta historia participa del festival: Halloween Devil's soldier's, crazy genius de la página WinterIron & Stony. ¿No has escuchado en incontables ocasiones, a través del tiempo, que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, con lo que se pide, porque nunca se sabe quién estará dispuesto a escuchar las plegarias en primer lugar?


**Esta historia participa del festival: _Halloween Devil's soldier's, crazy genius_ de la página WinterIron & Stony.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

Contiene escenas sensibles. Leer a discreción. ¿Disfruten? de la lectura.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 _¿No has escuchado en incontables ocasiones, a través del tiempo, que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, con lo que se pide, porque nunca se sabe quién estará dispuesto a escuchar las plegarias en primer lugar?_

 _Que ciertos deseos simplemente deben desaparecer en la oscuridad del olvido._

 _Que lo que está destinado a ser, será._

 _¿Por qué, entonces, jugar con los hilos del destino?_

 _El dolor, motor de todos los miedos. Aquel hacedor de todos los males surgidos a través de la historia. Aquel infame que se alimenta voraz y sin tregua, desollando la carne, exponiendo la desesperación y el llanto. ¿No tomarías acaso, cualquier trato con tal de frenarlo? Sí, lo harías, una y otra vez de ser necesario…_

* * *

 ** _12:16_**

•

•

•

* * *

 _«¿No tenemos en nosotros una perpetua inclinación, pese a la excelencia de nuestro juicio, a violar lo que es la Ley, simplemente porque comprendemos que es la Ley?»_

 _Edgar Allan Poe_

•

•

•

* * *

 _La lluvia lo había tomado desprevenido, pero poco le importó, aguantando el saludo frío sobre su rostro. Simplemente apresuró sus pasos hacia su destino. El corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho y procuró no pensar demasiado en lo que haría, se sintió enfermo al recordar la mentira que momentos antes le había dicho a su amigo. Amigo, que terrible sonaba esa palabra justo ese momento._ _«No está bien, no está bien, no está bien»_

 _—No está bien._

 _James Barnes dio un respingo, sintiendo por primera vez sus cabellos pegados al rostro cuando la voz de un vagabundo le hizo detenerse, el cielo parecía quebrarse por momentos ante los atroces rayos que se dibujaban en él. El hombre estaba sentado en un callejón entre dos restaurantes de luces sospechosas y sus ojos enrojecidos, seguramente a causa del alcohol, observaban desorbitados hacia la nada, sujetaba algo entre sus manos, repitiendo aquella frase sacada de su subconsciente. La curiosidad le ganó al momento de acercársele para ver mejor el objeto que acunaba cual niño pequeño; no era más que una botella vacía. James tragó pesadamente, miró a su alrededor sin notar nada extraño, solamente al lunático que seguía meciéndose y repitiendo «no está bien» una y otra vez. Respiró hondo acomodando un poco sus cabellos empapados, era tan sólo un pobre tipo y una casualidad algo perturbadora, pero nada más. Nada más. Bufó, sacando de su bolsillo algunas monedas que arrojó cerca del ebrio para seguir su camino después. La ansiedad le estaba comiendo por dentro._

 _No le tomó más de un par de minutos llegar a su destino. El hueco en su pecho se profundizó sabiendo que a pesar de las enormes culpas que azoraban su mente, ni por un momento consideró retroceder. Deseaba eso, lo sabía bien. El lugar frente a sus ojos era modesto, una fachada hogareña y engañosa, la mano le tembló de anticipación cuando colocó la llave en al cerradura y escuchó el ruido que la puerta hacia al abrirse, en esa casa situada en un modesto vecindario de Queens. Al cerrar la puerta el número 1216 se pudo ver tallado en la madera. Una fachada austera que guardaba en su interior el lujo y empoderamiento que sólo una familia sibarita – como eran los Stark – podía ostentar._

 _No tardó nada en hallarlo._

 _—Llegas tarde._

 _—Preferí caminar._

 _Sus ojos grises centellaron ante la imagen postrada en el sofá borgoña que decoraba el salón. Nada en la misma existencia le hacía justicia a su belleza, su corazón se desbocó arrojando el dolor a algún rincón perdido muy dentro de su ser. Afuera, el repiqueteo del agua comenzaba a ensordecer sus oídos «perfecto» pensó; la lluvia opacaría los sonidos de pecado que precedían. El ruido en su consciencia. No se movió contemplando la sonrisa, hipnótica. Seductora._

 _—Tienes miedo—afirmó conocedor de los remordimientos que carcomían su consciencia, mientras llevaba la copa que sostenía a sus labios, vaciando su contenido. Se relamió los labios, James siguió el movimiento de su lengua, sintiendo un tirón en su bajo vientre y el más prístino instinto lúbrico despertar en él—de acuerdo—lo vio incorporándose cual lago era, y si bien su estatura era baja considerando la suya propia, eso no quitaba la imponencia que desprendía, lo pequeño que le hacía sentir;—te daré algo para que pierdas el miedo, yo te enseñaré el cielo._

 _Y la bata cayó al suelo, dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo, justo en el instante que un rayo partía el cielo e iluminaba la estancia, dejando ver una lúgubre sombra detrás del perfecto Tony Stark. James se paralizó._

 _—No está bien—dijo más para sí, pero sabe que fue escuchado, cuando la sonrisa voluptuosa en ese rostro de perdición se volvió tan helada, como la lluvia había dejado su cuerpo. Su sinuoso andar le hizo perder la razón._

 _Siempre lo supo. Aquel, criatura maldita y temida. Hermosa. Aquel, cuya divinidad lo arrastró cual serpiente, dentro del paraíso que era su cuerpo. Engatusando sus sentidos con su sonrisa de muerte. Era la primera vez que James lo tomaría, sellando así la perdida de todo lo que supo conocer. Y aun así, jamás se arrepintió, empujado por el **anhelo** de despertar el amor en ese hombre._

—

Bucky Barnes había deseado, después de un siglo – vividos, sí – un retiro tranquilo. Una casa alejada del bullicio. Una mujer que pudiera corresponderle, más si él no lo hiciera del todo, esperando que la compañía terminara por enterrar los años de pesadillas que todavía – y siempre – pesaban sobre sus hombros. Quizás y con suerte al final de una noche de sexo, engendraría un hijo por el cual, tener una visión más del futuro que ser un simple _ex_ sargento – _ex_ asesino – _ex_ -vengador. Sí, era un panorama esperanzador y demasiado ideal para él, irreal en sus días más pesimistas.

Pero el querer no siempre termina por convertirse en realidad. Sobre todo si el destino tenía un _puto_ problema contigo. Como bien sabía James Buchanan Barnes.

El destino lo odiaba, de eso estaba convencido. Y no conforme, buscaba siempre la manera de joderlo más. Como tiempo después comprobaría.

Porque, cual cachetada, sus intenciones de comenzar de nuevo, se vieron estrepitosamente destruidas cuando posó sus ojos en quien menos debía. No él. No aquí. No ahora… no, nunca.

¿Quién era? En un principio ignoró sus dudas, más concentrado en descubrir que mierdas sucedía a su alrededor, el porqué lo habían involucrado en ese juego de niños que osaban llamar Guerra. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en descubrir al hombre detrás de las gafas, su relación con Steve y con él.—Es mi esposo—llegó a escuchar de los labios de su mejor amigo.—y yo soy quien mató a sus padres—replicó él.

 _»No importa._

 _»Lo recuperaremos._

 _»Tony sabrá comprender._

 _»Él te aceptará._

Frases desesperadas de un hombre desesperado. James las escuchó a cada una, asintió a cada palabra, pero mantenía el silencio cuando Steve buscaba en él una respuesta que no tenía—Creo que es mejor que vuelva a congelarme, no soy seguro para nadie—Steve apretó sus labios y así como había hecho James, calló y sólo asintió. Quizá fue egoísta al dejarlo solo con su sufrimiento, pero estaba cansado, harto de la melancolía de su amigo. Sabía que las actitudes de Steve no eran a propósito, que moriría antes lastimarlo pero sus ojos tristes eran el claro reflejo de toda la culpa que le consumía las entrañas. Y simplemente no podía enfrentarse a ello. El resto de ese equipo desmembrado, esos amigos que ayudaron al rubio y cuales, sinceramente, a James le importaban poco, desviaban la vista y pretendían animarlo con palmadas condenatorias y muecas de desagrado que ocultaban de su amigo. James sentía curiosidad por esas opiniones variopintas que giraban en torno al castaño, de las más ruines a las más dulces, esos sentimientos tan oscilantes y extremos y una única duda se instaló en él ¿Quién era, _en realidad_ , Tony Stark?

Tiempo después supo que nunca debió preguntar.

Meses habían transcurrido, no así para James perdido en la quietud del hielo. Fue inevitable, sin embargo, el que vuelva a abrir sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa extraña la cual no supo descifrar y unos conocidos y enormes ojos desbordantes de un brillo que le trasmitió una inusitada corriente por el cuerpo. Fue tan efímero que pensó se trataba del aturdimiento que siempre le precede a su despertar. O quizá era sólo lo **oxidado** que se encontraba su cuerpo a la recepción de afecto. Cuando tuvo un enfoque más nítido pudo ver a Steve al lado del hombre de mirada centellante; Tony Stark. Por supuesto. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente incómodo.

Fue esa mirada quien le hizo caer más allá del abismo.

Steve sonreía con inocencia, genuina y transparente felicidad, como el sujeto de buen corazón y enamorado que era. James observó de nueva cuenta a Tony, tan distinto del hombre que aún tenía grabado en la memoria, quebrado hasta lo inaudito, por su culpa. Su sonrisa era tan distinta a la de Steve. Era pesada, absorbente de una manera perturbadora. Y su voz, aunque sonara picara y _maldita sea,_ sensual, guardaba en el fondo hostilidad. Algo en James gritó por peligro, porque sabía que Stark era consciente de lo que generaba, pero quién era él para desarmar las esperanzas del rubio de que al fin su pasado y su presente hicieran las pases.

Tony Stark era una amalgama misteriosa. Un enigma oculto entre capas de arrogancia y sensualidad. Días enteros soportando sus rechazos y otros tantos donde lo trataba con una familiaridad hostigante. La curiosidad y un deseo al que no le quiso dar nombre por temor creció en su interior, y un día fue consciente que el castaño ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, perturbado con las sonrisas enigmáticas que solía darle Tony, James se propuso descubrir el verdadero rostro del ingeniero. No tardó mucho en comprender que el esposo de su amigo también era un arma de doble filo, con sus ojos enormes y ardientes que podían derretir incluso el infierno de los blasfemos [1] . Y él había caído manso en su engaño. En su juego.

No todo había sido su culpa, pudo frenarlo, sí. Sin embargo su presencia suscitó una debacle dentro de su mente tan enorme que poco pudo hacer antes de darse cuenta que ya estaba siendo engullido por las fantasías que proyectaba su mirada retadora, apenas conteniéndose ante la electricidad de su lengua vivaz. James se supo perdido, siendo esclavo nuevamente, esta vez, de sus propios deseos. Cayendo sin escalas hacia un lugar desconocido.

Aceptó el juego; el trato. Y se dejó devorar. Dejó que con el tiempo, la amargura y dolor de saber que ese cuerpo no le pertenecía corroyera su redescubierta alma. Que besando sus labios estaba destruyendo demasiado, que tomándolo con la fuerza que lo hacía mientras mandaba su mente lejos de las culpas y le recitaba cuantas frases de amor se sabía, no tendría replica alguna. El dolor le subía cual ácido por la garganta teniendo que tragarse los celos por verlos juntos, por el amor que profesaba Steve, demasiado cegado para ver la realidad ante él. Cuando Tony le observaba con la lujuria inflamada en sus irises de fuego, la sonrisa que le arrastra hasta la oscuridad, era en esos momentos cuando la extraña sombra aparecía a su espalda. Y James no dijo nada, pero supo que era un juego peligroso, un acto contra los Dioses que levantaron desgracias; Peter era una. Sí, el niño inocente de corazón puro, su muerte fue otra…

James había jurado que en esos pasillos oscuros, con la podredumbre del mundo escurriendo hacia sus pies, con los golpes ciegos y las quemaduras mentales, haber abandonado el miedo para siempre. Que ya nada le haría acelerar el corazón desesperado deseando que el último golpe sea eso, el último. Sin embargo se vio suplicando ahogado entre lágrimas ante sus enemigos, con la rabia quemándole al ver a esos que se llamaban _amigos_ quedarse estáticos—¡maldita seas, Steve! ¡Se está muriendo!—. Le habían dejado solo, y era admirable verlo luchar al menos con casi una veintena de alienígenas. James contó **diecisiete.** Quería besarlo, llegar a él y ayudarlo. Salvarlo. Pero esos malditos le ganaron en tiempo. Esos seres de otra dimensión, quienes tomaron el corazón de Tony atravesando su armadura, arrebatándole la vida mientras la sangre del castaño salpicaba su rostro, dejando en evidencia ante el resto de los Vengadores, sus sentimientos; su amor.

Nada fue igual.

Steve enloqueció cuando el dolor se hizo presente, James aún se hallaba en shock, todo fue confuso. Flashes rojos sacados de alguna ridícula película de terror. James había caído de rodillas escuchando su respirar y el bombeo de su corazón. Qué ocurrió después, no lo supo jamás. Steve caminó por el mundo, desorientado, perdido de la realidad, viendo indiferente los labios de sus compañeros moverse, sin oír. Ni siquiera Peter era capaz de sacarlo de ese estado taciturno, porque por aquel tiempo, Steve vivió con la esperanza de cerrar sus ojos y no despertar jamás. Es por eso que James se sorprendió cuando su comportamiento dio un giro, no podía decir si para bien pues su amigo se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo envuelto en un aura lúgubre que le erizaba la piel, la misma sensación que le producía la extraña sombra que había perseguido a Tony. Él mismo no la pasaba mejor, con las pesadillas torturándole a cada instante, acusando la ausencia del castaño con una necesidad febril que no diferenciaba lo onírico de la realidad. James estaba ansioso, algo desde su interior le susurró que siguiera a Steve, que sólo así hallaría la respuesta. Su corazón se descompuso cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigía. La culpa carcomiéndolo porque sabía que a Steve le importaba poco los engaños de su esposo y mejor amigo, y ahora lo comprendía, James no podía culparlo. Muy dentro de él debía admitir que hubiera obrado de la misma manera, le hubiera entregado su alma, su carne y su vida a quien sea con tal de ver a Tony una vez más. El cielo se tiñó de rojo aquel día en que Stark se levantó de su muerte.

James observó las lágrimas resbalar por el rostro de Steve, mientras sus labios eran apresados por los de Tony en un beso voraz, sus ojos rojos se posaron en él, expectante y ansioso de volver a sentirlo, distinguiendo como las sombras cubrían poco a poco las ruinas de su batalla antigua, allí donde se había levantado un monumento en honor al caído Iron Man. El cielo negruzco silbaba entre ellos con un aliento helado que le produjo desasosiego, sus ojos no se apartaron de la escena que contemplaban. De las manos ávidas de Steve, recorriendo el cuerpo de Tony, cerciorándose de que no fuera una mera alucinación de su dolor, ajeno al duelo de miradas que Tony y él llevaban a cabo, la ira ardió en sus entrañas, los viejos celos y el maldito dolor de no ser correspondido. Su respiración se aceleró cuando ese sentimiento desolado, le invadió. Un terror inusitado le abrazó mientras creía ver nuevamente a la sombra posarse detrás del castaño, esta abrió sus alas, extendiéndose como si fueran ramas para luego fundirse en el cuerpo del genio. El cielo gritó. Todo fue tan rápido que bien pudo habérselo imaginado. Tan fugaz como sus sueños.

James dio media vuelta, alejándose entre las oscuridad que consumía a Steve y Tony. Quiso dejarlo atrás, pero Tony no se lo iba a permitir…

—

James abrió sus ojos de repente, espabilando de los recuerdos que su mente se empecinaba en traer. La pesadilla una vez más.

Había sido un día normal, como cualquier otro, al menos este en particular, había tenido un bello **amanecer**. Luego llegaba la monotonía aplastante entre esbirros que no generaban más que un simple dolor de cabeza. Villanos de poca monta que aún se dejaban llevar por el vano bullir de una conquista que no se concretaría jamás. No cuando el universo entero desviaba su vista e intenciones de la Tierra, hogar de seres capaces de destruir al mismísimo Thanos. Todo sea dicho.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Natasha sobre él, con el reproche nadar en esas hermosas irises verdes que poseía, Steve prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, y algo dentro suyo le habló, rasguñando su pecho para poder salir, más prefirió el silencio nuevamente, incómodo por las miradas de todos que oscilaban entre el rubio y él. Había comenzado la vigilia de la _fecha_ , debía ser por eso el aura irritante que se cargaban todos, listos para apuntar el dedo acusador sobre su persona y calumniar de paso a alguien que no estaba ahí. Una sonrisa soez se posó en sus labios, porque sabía que el _maldito_ seguía atormentándolos desde el infierno.

»Ya no es el mismo.

Frase que se repetía en la cotidianidad de los días dentro de una mansión creada para albergar a héroes sin hogar; como él. Dentro de sus venas, el sentimiento era el mismo, pero así como el resto, no decía más. James nunca hablaría de lo que vio aquel día, ni siquiera cuando su _amigo_ se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo y trataba de cambiar el tema a algo más cálido. Casi siempre era Peter. El pequeño niño de cabellos castaños dorados, de grandes ojos tan peculiares con ese color entre zafirino y grisaseo. Y estaba bien, Peter siempre era motivo para sonreír.

James observó al niño jugar en la gran alfombra en medio de la sala ajeno a los sentimientos corrosivos que portaban todos ahí, rodeado de juguetes didácticos y muñecos de los Vengadores—de los cuales, Thor era su favorito—algo en él le dijo que debía huir de ahí, antes de que cometiera una locura al ver a su «mejor amigo» tratar al niño con tal amor. Peter pidió por su _papi_ , James no se quedó para oír el resto.

»Ya no es el mismo.

Volvió a retumbar dentro de su cabeza. Mientras paseaba por los pasillos que le dirigía a su habitación, arrastrar sus pies era una expresión más certera para su andar. Agotado, sólo deseaba tomar una ducha y esperar a que el sueño se llevara su mente hacia derroteros menos dolorosos.

A la orilla de su cuarto se detuvo. Aquella boca de lobo que lo engullía en su oscuridad, martillaba en recuerdos su consciencia. La piel le escoció al sentir un aroma que él había creído perdido, uno que se anudaba a su alma llenándolo de culpas. Un dolor que habrá de consumirle por dentro, y sin embargo nunca estuvo dispuesto a abandonar.

Era uno de _esos_ días.

Ingresó. De inmediato la sensación de ser observado cortó su respiración por enteros minutos. No recuerda el haberse sentido así antes. No con tanta intensidad al menos, sus ojos paranoicos recorrieron el cuarto dibujando los contornos entre las sombras, no había nada, pero sabía que estaba ahí. No era la primera vez. James trató de calmar su respiración en el momento en que se arrojó a la cama, no se había dado cuenta del palpitar tan errático de su corazón. A sus oídos llegaron los sonidos de la ciudad, las luces de autos que iluminaban su penumbra, el maullar de gatos. Alguna sirena de policía. También pudo sentir el olor de una carne asándose en el **horno**. No era extraño eso, ya que los Vengadores eran sujetos que como él, cargaban monstruos, cada quien los enfrentaba como podía, y eso incluía el cocinar. Dejó escapar el primero de tantos suspiros, signos de su reciente perdida. Sabía lo que vendría; el odiado llanto desgarrando su corazón con filosos recuerdos de su maldito cuerpo y su risa cínica. Su voz atrayendo su voluntad y quebrándola para hacer de él tan sólo uno más de sus títeres. De sus juegos perversos, los que escondía en el día, para abrazar a aquel que no podía mirar a los ojos ya.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

James apretó los puños enterrando sus uñas en la carne de sus palmas, disfrutando del escozor que producía, del ruido metálico que su otra mano hacía. Sus ojos cobardes se rehusaron a cerrarse y buscar como drogadicto, las imágenes que sosegaran su alma. Ya no quería vivir torturado por el deseo asqueroso de encontrarlo en sus pesadillas y tomarlo con fuerza. Profanarlo hasta lo inaudito, escuchando sus obscenos jadeos en su oído, comparándolo con el _otro_.

La primera lágrima cayó.

Y supo que volvía a perder ante su recuerdo, ante el poder que tenía sobre él. Cerró sus ojos, implorando por que apareciera, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Y las ansias le quemaban la piel.

Pero no estuvo ahí.

Jugaba. Lo sabía. Como el desgraciado que era, le gustaba ver la desesperación en sus extremidades, su respiración entrecortada, y la piel erizada. Un adicto a su tortura. Y James de eso, conocía bien. Un gemido lastimero se escapó de sus labios, harto de todo. De súbito la habitación había dejado de emanar ese aroma y el aire se volvió menos espeso ¿Ya no estaba? Quiso golpearse ante la contradicción de sentir que eso le dolía más de lo que debería aliviarle. Trató de recomponerse cuando un ruido le puso en alerta.

—Bucky…

 _No. Por favor._

—Steve, ¿qué quieres?

El rubio trató de contemplarlo en la oscuridad. Podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo y el brillar de su rostro donde las lágrimas habían dejado su marca. James se incorporó de la cama, evitando que sus ojos dieran con la dureza en la mirada del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo. Su _hermano_.

—Partiré a una misión, Peter quedará con Pepper.

James se atrevió a devolver la mirada. Odiaba que viniera solamente para marcharse al instante siguiente, como si su sola presencia le produjera asco. Odiaba que no confiara en él para cuidar de su _hijo_. Odiaba tener que tragarse el cuento ese.

—Steve, yo…

—Nos vemos.

Cobarde.

Maldito despiadado. Ambos habían perdido el corazón. Que no se ofenda porque es inútil en las circunstancias – patéticas – en las que ellos se hallaban. Y en el infierno por el cual caminaban cada día desde que Steve entregara algo más que su alma para _verlo_ una vez más. James chasqueó la lengua, molesto mientras observaba el reloj de mesa; ese que no movía sus números desde hacía un tiempo, más siempre parpadeaba, no debían ser más de las **nueve** de la noche. Volvió a arrojarse en la cama, el pecho le apretó al pensar en Peter. El niño era tan inocente, no tenía la culpa de estar rodeado de cretinos. Comenzando con ese demonio quien lo engendró.

—

James vuelve a sentir el aroma, justo después de que Steve abandonara su habitación «maldito desgraciado» Aspira intensamente reteniendo el momento de exhalar lo más posible, aquel olor le marea, embota sus sentidos arrancándolo de la realidad. Transporta su mente por sus recuerdos espinados. Allí, donde _él_ habita. No iba a detener las lágrimas, como el sumiso que era, vuelve a observar el reloj, sus números en rojos habían dejado su insistente parpadeo, ahora encandecían, observándole firmes le mostraba el momento en que él moría: _12:16_ de la madrugada.

James traga con dificultad, el ambiente se torna denso cuando lo siente. La caricia helada que arraiga su cuerpo al colchón, las caricias que presiona su rostro y lame sus parpados. Sabe que aunque desee abrir sus ojos ya no podrá hacerlo. Y sin embargo, es capaz de observar todo, como si sus parpados fueran ventanas hacia un mundo de sombras y hielo, donde la realidad cede y transforma el suelo, el techo, los muebles y a él. Mutan en extrañas criaturas, que ante su presencia tiemblan, huyen… dejándolo solo. La habitación se convierte en bruma, dejando su aliento divisarse en vahos que chocan con él. Su corazón tiembla en su pecho, errante y anhelante de que lo toque, que le queme como el hielo quema la piel. Jadea.

Quiere hablar, pero no se lo permitirá, presionara su garganta para arrancarle gemidos ahogados y jadeos que intenten mantenerlo consciente, allí aparece él; majestuoso se alza a los pies de su cama. Sus ojos, cual dagas de _hierro_ se le clavan en sus irises grises, veladas por las lágrimas. Los sonidos se alejan, transformándose en meros murmullos grotescos de bestias que no quiere ver. James se concentra en las dagas flameantes, ojos fríos y hechizantes, danzan sobre él, mientras las manos ahora presionan su pecho, arañan su abdomen y el ardor le hace jadear de placer. Siente su propia rigidez.

 _»Shh, Shh… aún no…_

El corazón se le detiene al escuchar la voz violentada por las penumbras, quiere girar el rostro, él no se lo permite, mantiene su mirada venenosa, contaminando su alma con el deseo de enterrarse en su carne, de destrozarlo una y otra vez. Risas. Risas cínicas, fieras. Risas demandantes, aplastantes. Risas que acompañan un llanto lejano, una súplica; el líquido se derrama sobre James.

Puede ver las garras crecer en sus manos. Quiere gritar, cuando se deja ver en todo su esplendor. Con ese rostro otrora acanelado, ahora sus facciones se dibujan sobre su nívea y etérea piel. Tan pálida y exquisita. James tiembla y el ardor expone más del líquido que fluye desde el pecho de su _visitante_ hacia él. Ruega. Quiere hablar, necesita moverse y tocarlo.

Necesita tragar sus culpas con la boca ajena. El corazón golpea feroz en su pecho, retumbando en sus oídos. La sangre llega a su boca y sus ojos se abren. Las pupilas comen todo transformando su mirada en dos pozos negros que reflejan el terror que viaja por su cuerpo.

 _»Todavía no…_

La cama rechina cuando el peso sobre esta es demasiado para soportarlo. La aplastante sofocación que llega a él de súbito cuando su miembro es devorado por completo. Sus huesos crujen ante el movimiento, la sangre ya cubre gran parte de la habitación, como ríos sulfurosos, el torrente no se detiene, tampoco así las risas, la voz, los jadeos, el pedido desesperado de que acabe con él.

Entierra sus fauces en su hombro, el grito sale de su garganta ardiente y se asombra de su propia voz.

—Anthoska, por favor—susurra. Y llora más porque puede al fin pronunciar su nombre, con devota adoración.

Las garras se entierran más en su pecho, el movimiento se vuelve crudo, la sangre se ondea mientras su rostro va desapareciendo dentro de esta, embravecida ante el vaivén rudo del hombre que ama. James siente como el oxígeno ya no entra en su organismo y que sus pulmones se llenan con rapidez del líquido que ya cubre toda la habitación.

 _»Mi Buckaroo, sabes que ese ya no es mi nombre… llámame, llámame._

Y James se niega. Busca dentro de esos ojos tan atroces e idílicos, a su Tony. Al demonio que en vida le hizo traicionar todo. Busca mientras las garras despedazan su carne y su miembro se hincha por el inminente orgasmo. Recuerda el rostro **benigno** de Anthony Stark, el genio, el héroe. El padre y esposo ejemplar. A su mente llegan Steve, Peter y su sucio secreto.

Boquea mientras los jadeos crecen. La habitación comienza a girar vertiginosamente, el aire se vuelve helado, los sonidos se transforman en rechinidos de rieles sin control. Chispas, fuego.

 _»¡Llámame! ¡James! ¡Mi Buckaroo!_

Sabe que es una súplica más que una orden. Las garras se hunden por completo en su pecho, la sangre lo cubre a Tony también… el orgasmo le alcanza con una fuerza y dolor inconmensurables. El fin acaecido en su alma. Y llora hundido en lo profundo de ese río de sangre que brota del hueco que dejó su corazón, el mismo que no pudo salvar, el mismo que fue arrancado ante sus ojos.

—Te amo tanto Anthoska…—James sabe que debe llamarlo, y su pecho se quiebra porque el dolor es enorme y no puede detenerlo;— _Mephisto_ —susurra por último.

Y ante sus ojos las alas y los cuernos se alzan en un manto macabro de una realidad de la que no podrá escapar. Sus ojos rojos como el infierno le traspasan el alma.

—

James se incorpora hiperventilando. Está bañado en sudor y el cuerpo entero le arde. No tiene heridas, pero siente como si estuvieran ahí, en carne viva. Su bajo vientre está manchado de su propio semen, en sus ojos persisten restos de lágrimas que vuelven a aparecer ante la desesperanza que se instala en su corazón. James observa su reloj, los números parpadean nuevamente: _12:16_. El tiempo detenido para siempre.

Y justo cuando cree que todo termina, la risa del hombre que ama le martilla los tímpanos. Sus ojos incrédulos se posan en el sillón en una esquina de su habitación. Tony Stark se relame los labios, mientras reposa sus brazos y cruza sus piernas en una pose lasciva. Sus alas negras al igual que sus cuernos encorvados dibujan sombras que envuelven toda la habitación de oscuridad.

—Aquí me tienes Buckaroo, tú me llamaste.—Sus ojos le observan, **uno **es zafirino, el otro brilla cual rubí. El silencio se cuela entre ellos por tormentosos minutos;—¿No me darás la **bienvenida**? o tienes miedo—la sonrisa se dibuja en los labios rojos de Tony.

—Perdóname—es lo primero que dice. James sabe que es en vano fingir, no cuando el dolor es tan visible y perenne, como si fuera una segunda piel hecha de hiel y el miedo latente ante la figura demoníaca.

—¿Crees que esto se debe a mi muerte, cariño? ¿No lo has comprendido aún?—sus ojos adquieren un brillo siniestro, mientras su rostro se mancha de lágrimas sangrientas—Tú tomaste algo mío, era justo que yo hiciera lo mismo contigo.

James sabe perfectamente a _quién_ se refiere.

Bucky se sorprende cuando una fuerza sobrehumana lo avienta nuevamente a la cama, ejerciendo presión en sus extremidades. Siente el cuerpo rígido cuando la temperatura en la habitación vuelve a descender estrepitosamente. No puede moverse, sin embargo percibe como la figura se halla de pie a un lado de la cama, las sombras se devoran poco a poco todo, mientras sus ojos buscan con desesperación encontrarse a los pares bicolor de su demonio personal. Su rostro es acariciado por aquellas alas de plumas negras, unas gotas se precipitan por su mejilla hasta caer en sus labios, de inmediato el sabor metálico de la sangre le invade. Tony llora sobre él.

—Yo nunca quise esto—dice con voz ahogada, la garganta se le cierra cuando escucha una risa que le hela más que la propia temperatura en su habitación.—No quería perderte… _no queríamos._

— _Moya lyubov'_ no puedes perder algo que _nunca_ fue _tuyo_ en primer lugar. No debieron jugar con _él_ ** _._**

El dolor que experimenta no se compara a nada que haya sentido antes. La realidad le golpea porque es cierto, el amor de Tony jamás le perteneció a él y la terquedad y tormento en el corazón de Steve y el suyo propio no concebían una vida lejos del hombre que aman, no midieron sus deseos, no pensaron en las consecuencias de hacer un pacto que les devolviera a Tony. La ingenuidad de creer que él regresaría. Nunca volvió y lo que obtuvieron fue peor que la muerte misma. James llora rendido ante el demonio, cansado de correr en la dirección contraria. Cierra sus ojos por un instante, pero la presión en su garganta le obliga a abrirlos, hallándose cara a cara con el odio hecho muerte; las manos grises y huesudas de María le aprietan la garganta, James tiembla ante el horror y el olor pútrido de su escareada piel le golpea de lleno. Su rostro dibuja muecas agónicas mientras la piel se deshace ante el hambre de gusanos carroñeros, el cabello seco como la paja después de arder, se pega a la sangre seca que conserva de cuando aún existía vida en sus ojos vácuos. Bucky aprieta los labios y aguanta el ardor cuando la podredumbre en la boca de la mujer se entierra en su clavícula, mordiendo con fuerza, arrancando trozos de piel. Se deja consumir, mientras busca una última vez la mirada de Tony, llena de resentimiento.—Aún no acaba—lo oye decir. Sus ojos aterrados observan algo caer en los brazos del demonio; es Peter.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces?—la fuerza lo hunde, sus huesos vuelven a crujir. Su sangre mancha la cama, mientras el cadáver de María sigue alimentándose de él.

—Los años harás más evidente _nuestro_ secreto, la verdad no tardará en aparecer, creo que es mejor que sientas lo que es ver la muerte en tus ojos.

Y ante su primeramente desconcertada mirada, Tony toma entre sus manos la cabeza de Peter dejando que el resto del cuerpo cuelgue laxo. James quiere gritar, pero el sonido desaparece mientras la presión sobre él comienza a quebrarle los huesos, María muerde su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, siente dolor pero prefiere ignorarlo para continuar con el esfuerzo de librarse del poder del demonio. La sangre se le hela en las venas cuando las garras de Tony crecen peligrosamente enterrándose superficialmente en la tierna piel de su hijo. El terror inunda su corazón.

—¿Papi?

—Petey, mi dulce bebé, papi ha venido por ti.

 _»No, no por favor, por favor, déjalo ir. Mátame si así lo prefieres, yo lo acepto, pero no lo lastimes._

Tony escupe y el fuego le consume la mirada, no le hace caso, por supuesto, observando efímeramente la felicidad irradiar de su vástago, sus ojos siniestros se posan en James mientras le regala la más abominable de sus sonrisas. La garganta de James se desgarra en un grito mudo y sus ojos palidecen cuando los pulgares del demonio acarician los parpados del niño con sus garras negras antes de presionar con fuerza hundiéndolas hasta tocar sus sesos. El cráneo cede a la presión en un grotesco sonido y el cuerpo de Peter cae al suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre que sólo aumenta. Tony lame sus garras y sonríe. La fuerza y el hambre de la deforme mujer empuja a James quien cae en un vórtice hacia el infierno, con sus ultimas fuerzas intenta sujetarse de las alas pero todo es inútil…

—

—¡NOOO!

Bucky cae de su cama con el cuerpo entumecido y el sudor mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Su pecho se contrae con efusividad, toca su cuerpo desesperado, buscando las heridas pero estas no están. Siente la necesidad de vomitar cuando descubre que nuevamente está en su habitación sin restos de sangre ni nada de lo que contemplo anteriormente, su cuerpo intacto para su desgracia. Grita, mientras golpea el suelo, destrozándolo en cada furioso puñetazo, temblando observa el reloj sobre el buró; 12:16 parpadea. La furia le quema en las venas tomando el maldito aparato para estrellarlo contra la pared, haciéndose añicos, pero conservando el maldito titilar de sus números infernales. Sin esperar más sale de la habitación, tambaleándose, cae al suelo un par de veces pero se incorpora hasta llegar a la habitación de Peter. El niño no se encuentra—Peter quedara con Pepper—recuerda la voz de Steve.

James cae de rodillas cuando el llanto le gana y escucha la risa helada de Tony retumbar en las paredes de la infantil habitación.— Tú tomaste algo mío, era justo que yo hiciera lo mismo contigo—Bucky levanta la vista agotado cuando escucha una infantil y molesta música seguida de un motor. Observa unos rieles que recorren toda la habitación y al tren ponerse en marcha, llevando en varios de sus vagones muñecos de los vengadores; Iron Man y el Capitán América a la cabeza. El suyo propio cuelga de uno ¡Cuelga de un maldito **vagón de carga**! A James se le revuelve el estómago y siente como el corazón se le hace añicos. Desvía la vista hacia el reloj con la forma de escudo del Capitán América; marca parpadeante las 12:16 de la madrugada.

Se abraza a sí mismo, comprendiendo al fin todo; Tony no se había transformado en un demonio, siempre lo había sido. Y él, había despertado su furia.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Bueno, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. O al menos se haya dejado leer xD_

 _Y Claro, espero se haya entendido la referencia del título. ¿Sí? December 16th... y las palabras subrayadas..._

 _[1] Dante describe en la Divina Comedia, al Cocito como un inmenso lago congelado, situado en el noveno círculo del Infierno. Ahí, según Dante, se castiga a los traidores, sepultados por el hielo y continuamente afectados por las frías ráfagas de viento producidas por las inmensas alas de Lucifer. En Saint Seiya, El Cocytos se sitúa en la octava prisión del Inframundo. Ahí son lanzados, enterrados y atrapados los peores blasfemos, los culpables de traición divina, aquellos que se rebelaron, conspiraron u opusieron contra los dioses. Y nada, sólo quería hacer la referencia dantesca a Saint Seiya xD_

 _Gracias por leer, será hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
